


Drunk in Love

by sassbewitchedmyass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much it’s ridiculous, Super fucking fluffy, drunk in looooooove, except for all the mushy looove, not really tho cause it’s a pretty clean fic, swordplay in the foyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/pseuds/sassbewitchedmyass
Summary: Drunk in Love ya feel





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had an ask on tumblr about Brienne being drunk and singing Drunk in Love and I had the song stuck in my head for a good 3 days and this is what came of it

"You didn't!" Pod looked horrified.  
"Oh, I fucking did!" Tyrion beamed.  
"The last time you did this I couldn't go home for two days"  
"What the hell is going on? Why couldn't you go home?" Gendry asked  
"The noise," Pod shuddered.

Tyrion laughed. He felt a small bit of guilt for Podrick's obvious trauma, but not enough to stop his plan.  
It always made Jaime ridiculously happy. That's why Tyrion did it. Why he requested the dj to play this damn song every time they went out. Hopefully, Jaime would be back from the bathroom before it started. The very beginning was always the best part. 

The current song was ending just as Jaime returned to their table.  
"Hey, guys, where'd the girls go?" Jaime slurred slightly.  
Tyrion just smiled at his brother and waited for the beat coming from the speakers to penetrate Jaime's drink addled brain. 

I've been drinking, I've been drinking  
I get filthy when that liquor get into me 

"Where is she?" Jaime demanded. He was looking around the bar frantically, trying to find his wife.  
Tyrion chuckled and pointed to the dance floor where his normally shy sister-in-law was swiveling her hips to the beat. Brienne had both hands in the air, a drink in each one, and she was singing every word. Tyrion looked back to his brother to watch his reaction. Seeing Jaime's eyes light up as he watched Brienne shake her ass and have the time of her life on the dance floor was his favorite part of these nights out. 

"That's my wife."Jaime whispered reverently.  
Tyrion smiled softly at that. He knew what came next, so did Pod, but poor Gendry was a ‘Drunk in Love' virgin. This was gonna be fun.  
Jaime cupped his hand beside his mouth and the split second before he screamed, Pod and Tyrion both plugged their ears.  
"THAT'S MY WIFEEEEE!"  
Gendry started and fell out of his chair but Jaime didn't even notice. He looked left and right, making sure all the surrounding tables were looking at him and then shouted again.  
"THAT IS MY WIFE!!! MRS. LANNISTER! SHE'S DRUNK IN LOVE!!! WITH ME!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" 

Tyrion watched Brienne turn around and smile at the sound of Jaime's shout. Despite all the noise in this place, she could still pick his voice out of a crowd. They had always been like that, Tyrion mused. Even when they were 'just friends', they were always so completely aware of one another. She did a little shimmy and winked at Jaime. His brother smiled and put his hand over his heart. Brienne returned the gesture. 

"I've been meaning to ask you why you do that," Tyrion questioned. He had seen them do that same gesture, hands over their hearts, a million times over the years. 

Jaime's gaze drifted to Tyrion."One night we were out at a restaurant with the Starks and I can't even remember what she said or did, but I just felt this burst of love for her. I felt like my heart was going to swell right out of my chest, Tyrion. So, I put my hand there, just to make sure it stayed in place," Jaime laughed softly. "Brienne saw it and asked if I was ok. I told her I was fine and I'd tell her about it after dinner. So I did. And she cried. Since that day, every time we want to say I love you when we're in public, it's what we do."  
"So your hand on your chest means I love you?" Tyrion questioned.  
"It means I love you so much my heart can hardly stand it." Jaime said.  
At some point in their conversation his eyes had drifted back to his wife. Pod and Gendry had joined the girls on the dance floor and Jaime looked like he was itching to join them. 

"Go." Tyrion said.  
"I don't want to leave you-"  
"Go. The song's almost over and I know you want to be out there with her. Go ahead, big brother. Go get your lady."  
Jaime beamed at him and then rushed off to the dance floor.  
Tyrion watched as he slipped up behind his wife. He put his arms around her waist, nuzzled her neck, and...wait, was he? Tyrion began to laugh. They were swaying slowly to the music and Brienne was blushing as Jaime sang to her.  
As the song came to and end, he heard his brother's shout once more.  
"THIS IS MY WIFE!!!! SHE'S STILL DRUNK IN LOVE!! WITH ME!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?"  
Tyrion looked up as his brother rose up to his tip toes and laid a passionate kiss on his wife's lips.  
Looks like Pod would be staying with him tonight.


End file.
